Lavender Forest
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: For NHDD #1 /Mitos mengatakan; Jangan pernah mendekat kehutan yang ada didekat desa ini. Jangan pernah mencoba mendekatinya. Jika kau mencobanya, kau akan kehilangan segalanya./NH/AU/Happy NHDD #1 Minna!/RnR, CnC, and Flame allowed..


—_**Mitos mengatakan;**_ _**Jangan pernah mendekat kehutan yang ada didekat desa ini. Jangan pernah mencoba mendekatinya. Jika kau mencobanya, kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Nama hutan itu adalah**_—

.

**LAVENDER FOREST**

.

.

**Blue daFFodil**

~_Home Made Illusion_~

**Present**

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

A NH fic #2 for me

.

This Fiction For **Naruto Hinata Dark Day (NHDD) #1 **

.

All **Naruto** story and charas belong to **Masashi Khisimoto**

.

**WARNING:** **A**lternate **U**niverse, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, (miss)**Typo**, etc..

.

**Genre: **Mystery and Horror (_I Trying Hard make it feel scary_)

**Pair : **U. Naruto and H. Hinata (_In this story her name just Hinata_)

.

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>~<strong>L<strong>**ave****nd**_er_** F****ore**_st_~

* * *

><p>"KAU GILA!" teriakan yang tidak mennyenangkan terdengar ditengah malam. Teriakkan itu berasal dari salah satu kamar di sebuah penginapan yang dihuni oleh dua orang. Seorang pria dengan rambut berstyle aneh menatap seorang pemuda yang menatapnya heran dari tempat tidur miliknya.<p>

Pemuda itu berdiri lalu berjalan kearah sang pemuda yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tinggal disini, eh!" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha, menatap sahabat karib dihadapannya—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Eh? Kau sudah lupa? Bukannya kita selalu tinggal bersama semenjak pindah kesini?" tanya Naruto heran, pemuda dihadapannya mendecih lalu menatapnya kesal.

"MAKA KARNA ITU! Kau sudah tinggal bersamaku selama sepuluh tahun! SEPULUH TAHUN! Apa otakmu benar-benar kosong hingga tidak mengingat Mitos Itu!" tanya Sasuke frustasi, Naruto menguap tak perduli dengan ucapan pria yang menatapnya kesal.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, _Teme_. Mitos yang mengatakan kalau hutan itu angker '_kan_? Aku ingat '_kok_!" ujar Naruto tenang, Sasuke dihadapannya menghela nafas panjang.

"Maka karna itu, _Dobe_! Lebih baik kau urungkan saja niatmu untuk masuk kehutan itu!" ujar Sasuke pelan sembari berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

"Tidaak mau!" tolak Naruto seraya memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Sasuke hanya menatap sahabatnya itu kesal dan tertidur diatas tempat tidur miliknya.

.

—_**Roh itu akan menjeratmu dalam kecantikan yang ia miliki**_—

.

Suara burung hantu terdengar mewarnai malam yang terasa sangat menakutkan. Setiap warga desa sudah terbang kealam mimpi masing-masing, meninggalkan desa yang terasa tak berpenghuni saat malam hari. Namun disuatu penginapan sayup-sayup terdengar suara gesekkan sol sepatu dengan lantai kayu. Dengan ditemani sedikit cahaya bulan yang menyusup melalui cendela, seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari penginapan.

"Akhirnyaa," ujar pemuda itu ketika berhasil keluar dari penginapan itu. Ia memandang sekelilingnya lalu merapatkan jaket oranye yang kini ia kenakan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan penginapan dan desa itu menuju sebuah tempat terlarang didekat desa itu. _Lavender forest_.

Pemuda itu terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa berkata-kata, ketika ia melihat hutan dihadapannya. Rasa takut dan ragu perlahan muncul didalam dirinya, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dan ragu didalam dirinya. Ia kembali menatap hutan dihadapannya.

Sebuah hutan yang sangat luas, dengan berbagai tumbuhan dan pepohonan yang mugkin umurnya sudah ratusan tahun terlihat menyeramkan dan tak terawat. Disekeliling hutan itu terlihat burung gagak berterbangangan yang menambahkan kesan 'angker' dari hutan dihadapannya.

Seolah tak perduli dengan keadaan hutan dihadapannya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasukki hutan itu. Berbagai ranting pohon menghalanginya memasukki hutan itu—seolah mereka memperingatkan pemuda itu agar tidak memasuki hutan itu. Namun pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tak menghiraukan peringatkan mereka dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali masuk kedalam hutan itu. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara nyanyian.

"Eh?" gumam Naruto heran, ia melihat ke sekitarnya bingung, rasa penasaran menarik kakinya untuk melangkah kearah sumber suara itu. Semakin ia melangkah, semakin jelas suara itu terdengar. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika mata shappirenya dapat melihat dengan jelas sesosok wanita yang merupakan sumber suara itu berasal.

Wanita itu menggerakkan tangannya dan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu yang kini ia nyanyikan. Naruto memandang punggung wanita itu dalam diam. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, nyanyian yang mengalun dari wanita itu terhenti ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Naruto yang terdiam seribu kata karna terpesona oleh paras wanita dihadapannya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" tanya wanita itu ragu, namun Naruto hanya terdiam dan masih terjerat dalam pesonanya. Wanita dihadapannya terdiam lalu tertawa pelan, Naruto yang mendengar tawa wanita dihadapannya akhirnya sadar lalu menggaruk kepalanya—salah tingkah.

Wanita itu kembali menatap pemuda dihadapannya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hai!" sapa wanita itu ramah, Naruto menatap wanita dihadapannya ragu lalu membalas sapaan wanita itu.

Naruto menatap penampilan wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan heran. Bukan karna penampilan wanita itu buruk namun penampilan wanita itu sangat jauh dari kesan buruk, dan yang membuatnya heran, kenapa ada seorang wanita yang cantik—amat sangat cantik, tinggal di hutan, apalagi hutan ini sangat 'angker'.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" ulang wanita dihadapannya sembari menatapnya dengan mata levendernya yang seindah mutiara. Naruto terdiam lalu menjawab.

"_Gomen_, jika aku mengganggumu. Tadi tak sengaja aku mendengar suaramu ketika kau sedang bernyanyi. Aku tertarik dan akhirnya aku disini, diam mengamatimu. Apa kau terganggu karnaku?" tanya Naruto ragu, wanita dihadapannya terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak terganggu," jawab wanita itu sembari tersenyum, Naruto membalas senyuman wanita itu.

"Kau.. pengembara?" tanya wanita dihadapannya ragu. Naruto menatap tubuhnya lalu tersenyum lima jari.

"Ya! Eh, tapi kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya ini hutan terlarang?"

"Bukan '_kah_ pertanyaan ini juga berlaku untukmu, pengembara?" tanya wanita dihadapannya heran. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"_Well_, aku hanya penasaran tentang legenda dihutan ini, kau?" tanya Naruto, wanita itu terdiam sembari menunduk.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir, perlahan wanita itu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Tidak kenapa-napa! Aku memang sudah sejak lahir ada disini," ujar wanita itu sembari tersenyum. Naruto menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

_Tadi.. matanya berwarnya merah.. ah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!_, batin Naruto. Gadis dihadapannya tersenyum malu lalu berujar pelan.

"Si-siapa namamu?" Naruto tersentak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?" wanita dihadapannya tersenyum.

"Hinata. Yoroshiku, Naruto," ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil, Naruto membalas senyumannya dengan sedikit semburat merah muda diwajahnya.

.

—_**Ia akan membawamu ketempat yang indah, namun tanpa kau ketahui, itu hanyalah ilusi**_—

.

"Kau tau, hutan ini tidak se-seram yang kau bayangkan," Naruto menatap Hinata heran, Hinata tersenyum misterius lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ayo!" Naruto tersentak lalu mengikuti langkah Hinata.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto penasaran, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan terus melangkah. Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika Hinata berhenti melangkah. Hinata menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kesini!" perlahan Hinata menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi pengelihatannya. Naruto terdiam, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mata shappirenya mengamati sekelilingnya.

Sungai jernih mengalir indah, pantulan cahaya pagi yang menembus dari sela pepohonan tampak indah dari permukaan air yang seperti berubah warna menjadi warna lavender ketika terkena cahaya. Disekitarnya ditumbuhi oleh lavender dan berbagai macam bunga berwarna senada dengan sungai itu. Ia menatap Hinata disampingnya. Hinata yang sadar diperhatikan menatap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Indah 'kan?" tanya Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertannyaan Hinata

.

—_**Ia akan bernyanyi untukmu, ia akan bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya, dan tanpa kau sadari kau semakin jauh terperangkap dalam ilusinya setiap kali kau mendengar suaranya**_—

.

"AH! Aku harus kembali!" ujar Naruto ketika ia menyadari kalau hari sudah gelap. Hinata tersentak lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Hinata, Naruto menatap Hinata heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran, ia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Hinata yang sangat kuat. Hinata terdiam lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto, ia berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

"_Gomen_. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi, tapi jika itu harus.. kau boleh pergi..," ujar Hinata sembari menunduk. Naruto terdiam, ia menatap Hinata yang perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto, Hinata berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Kalau untuk sebentar saja, aku masih bisa disini," Hinata berbalik lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata antusias, Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari menatap mata _ruby_ gadis dihadapannya. Gadis dihadapannya tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ayo kita ketempat favoritku!" ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Hinata, ia menatap punggung Hinata sedikit bingung.

_Apa warna bola mata Hinata itu merah? Ah, matanya memang berwarna merah_, batin Naruto meyakinkan. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa sedikit heran ketika melihat Hinata dihadapannya. Sepertinya wajah gadis itu berbeda dengan yang pertama kali ia lihat. Namun akalnya selalu berkata lain—dia masih tetap sama. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan akalnya padahal ia selalu memutuskan sesuatu dari hatinya—perasaannya.

Ia menatap gadis dihadapannya dalam diam. Gadis itu berbalik menatapnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, kita duduk dibawah pohon itu, Naruto!" Naruto mengangguk pelan, lalu mengikuti langkah gadis itu menuju sebuah pohon yang terlihat sudah sangat tua. Ukuran pohon itu jauh lebih besar daripada pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Hinata terdiam menatap pohon itu, sebuah senyuman terlihat diwajahnya. Hinata menatap Naruto yang diam mengamatinya.

"Duduklah!" perintah Hinata sembari duduk bersender kebatang pohon tua itu, Naruto langsung duduk tanpa bicara.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran, Naruto menatap Hinata lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit bingung saja,"

"Bingung? Bingung kenapa?"

Naruto terdiam, lalu berujar pelan "Entahlah, aku tak mengeti. Tapi..," Naruto menatap Hinata, "..sepertinya aku tak ingin meninggalkan hutan ini. Aku ingin disini, menemanimu." Naruto tertawa pelan menatap wajah gadis dihadapannya yang memerah mendengar ucapannya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari pengelihatan Naruto.

"Hinata, maukah kau bernyanyi untukku?" tanya Naruto, Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk riang.

"Tentu saja, aku mau, Naruto!"

"_Jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh didalam Hutan. Tinggal seorang gadis kecil. Ia terus bernyanyi membunuh kesunyian hutan. La la la, na na na_,"

Naruto terdiam mendengar alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Hinata. Perlahan rasa kantuk menyerang dirinya. Matanya semakin berat. Dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria terlihat terdiam menatap tempat tidur sahabatnya yang kini telah kosong dalam diam. Ia menutup matanya. Alisnya bertaut menahan kesal dan sedih.<p>

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Ketukan pintu terdengar, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu kamarnya yang perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita yang menatapnya khawatir. Pria itu kembali menatap tempat tidur dihadapannya, tak memperdulikan wanita itu yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke," panggil wanita itu pelan, pria yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu pun akhirnya menatap wanita itu.

"Sakura," wanita itu menatap pria yang kini menatapnya dengan mata onyx yang masih sama kosongnya seperti saat ia kehilangan teman terbaiknya.

"_Dobe_ benar-benar bodoh!" makinya, wanita itu hanya melihat pria itu iba. Perlahan wanita itu memeluk pria dihadapannya.

"Ya, dia memang sangat bodoh," ujar wanita yang perlahan kembali menitikkan air matanya. Pria yang ada dalam pelukannya terdiam sembari memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tubuh gadis yang kini memeluknya sedikit bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya," ujar pria itu pelan. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan. Jangan lupakan dia, bagaimana '_pun_ juga Naruto tetap sahabat kita, Sasuke," pria dihadapnnya tersenyum kecut lalu mengangguk pelan.

"_Baka Dobe_, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku saat itu! Suatu saat nanti kau harus membayar ini! Atas kepergianmu selama dua bulan, tanpa kabar! _Baka_!" maki pria itu lagi, wanita dihadapannya tersenyum perlahan lalu menarik tangan pria itu.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita kebawah saja. Yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan," ujar wanita itu sedikit ceria lalu berjalan kearah pintu, perlahan pria itu bangkit lalu mengikuti wanita itu. Ia menatap tempat tidur sahabatnya itu sekilas. Terlihat sebuah siluet berbentuk sahabatnya didekat tempat tidurnya.

"_Baka_!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_**Ia akan terus bernyanyi disaat kau tidur, dan tanpa kau ketahui dan kau sadari, didalam tidurmu itu, kau akan tertidur untuk selamanya, dan menemaninya bernyanyi hingga nafas terakhirmu berhenti berhembus**_—

.

Jauh didalam hutan dipinggir desa. Terdengar suara nyanyian merdu. Suara bagaikan kicauan burung yang indah, yang akan membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya tertarik untuk mendekat. Suara yang berasal dari mulut seseorang yang memiliki paras secantik malaikat dan memiliki bola mata semerah darah, namun setiap orang yang memandang matanya akan selalu melihat bola matanya berwarna lavender seindah mutiara.

"_Jauh didalam Hutan. Tinggal seorang gadis kecil. Ia terus bernyanyi membunuh kesunyian hutan. La la la, na na na,_" gadis itu terus bernyanyi tanpa lelah. Perlahan ia menatap tulang-tulang disekitarnya dan tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_Gadis itu terus bernyanyi, mengundang setiap orang mendekat kearahnya. Nanana, ia selalu memberikan ilusi disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan, disetiap lirik yang ia nyanyikan, disetiap nada yang ia senandungkan. Sang gadis tersenyum setiap kali seseorang tertarik olehnya._

_Gadis itu berkata, 'Hey, Hey, Hey, pengelana. Maukah kau disini bersamaku? Menemaniku sampai kau mati? Menemaniku sampai aku puas? Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku benci sendiri. Hey pengelana, ayo masuk ke ilusiku menemaniku sampai kau mati! Aishiteru.'._"

.

—_**Jangan pernah mendekat dan masuk kedalam Lavender Forest. Jangan pernah mendekati atau berfikiran mendekatinya. Karna jika kau mendekati hutan itu. Kau akan mendengar suara nyanyian merdu yang merupakan kamuflase dari suara roh yang menarikmu dalam ilusinya hingga kau.. Mati**_.—

.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah, I feel so disappointed, i want make it fell scary, but.. haah, i lose..<em> #down

Padahal fic ini pendek.. tapi.. _why i can't make it great? why i can't make it good.. whyyyy_? #cry

Hai, Minna.. bertemu lagi dengan saya, seorang Autohor abal yang masih aja bersliweran diFFn..

Saya minta maaf karna fic ini sama sekali tidak terasa horornya. Gomen nasaai! -_-"

Saya juga mohon maaf karna dengan pdnya saya mempersembahkan fic _**abal**_ ini untuk **1# NHDD**..

Maafkan saya.. #sujud

Fic ini terispirasi dari pv or mv saya lupa, **Vocaloid** yang judulnya **purple forest**..

Kritik dan Saran plus Flame yang membangun sangat ditunggu kehadirannya..

Tapi saya akan menganggap apa 'pun Flame yang hanya mengejek tanpa memberikan solusi yang jelas, apa lagi dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar, merupakan angin lewat. Ok?

**Last Words..**

Arigatou! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Dreaming in a world of Illusion..<strong>_

_**Blue Daffodil-Wait Your Review.. :3**_

_**.:Jaa Ne!:.**_

_**Blue DaFFodil, Sign out.**_


End file.
